


Roubo em Riad

by GothLady



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Humor, Mild Language
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothLady/pseuds/GothLady
Summary: Riad seria palco de uma das inúmeras reuniões mundiais que os países faziam, mas que acabavam quase sempre da mesma forma: com pouco progresso e muita dor de cabeça. O que a personificação da Arábia Saudita não sabia era que sua capital também seria o palco de um grande roubo.





	Roubo em Riad

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi escrita para o desafio de países do grupo Esquadrão da Escrita. Os países que tirei foram Brunei, Arábia Saudita, Ilhas Marshall e Taiwan.
> 
> Antes de ler, esteja com uma abertura do Scooby-Doo preparada para tocar, pois há uma parte em que isso fará sentido.
> 
> Muitas leis foram mudadas em 2018 e 2019, então não se espantem ao encontrar algo fora do senso comum.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

Arábia Saudita andava de um lado para outro dentro daquele hotel. A reunião mundial aconteceria dentro de poucas semanas, mas tudo tinha que estar na mais perfeita ordem. O homem de pele olival, olhos castanhos, barba bem cuidada e com as vestes brancas tradicionais dos países árabes calculava todos os possíveis imprevistos que poderia ter. 

The Ritz-Carlton era uma rede de hotéis e ressortes de luxo com unidades espalhadas pelo mundo inteiro e felizmente havia um em Riad. Muitos países usavam uma unidade do hotel para sediar a reunião mundial ou até mesmo reuniões menores. Primeiro pelo hotel ser gigantesco e comportar os mais de 220 países, fora os agregados, e segundo por conta de sua infraestrutura que não só evitava que outros países perambulassem por seu território como também trazia conforto e liberdade a todos, principalmente às representações femininas.

Não era segredo que sua sociedade era extremamente conservadora a ponto de mulheres não poderem viajar sozinhas por seu território ou até mesmo dirigir os próprios carros, embora recentemente tivessem concedido estes direitos. As vestimentas como abaya e hijab não eram mais obrigatórias às mulheres estrangeiras, no entanto a sociedade não parecia ceder facilmente. Havia poucos lugares mais liberais, como algumas universidades que mais pareciam um pedaço do ocidente dentro de um mundo estritamente conservador, mas assim que saía de seus portões, a realidade acertava um RoundHome Kick diretamente na sua cara. Pelo menos seus chefes tentavam tornar o pais mais liberal para atrair indústrias estrangeiras, promover o turismo e não depender tanto do petróleo, faltava seu povo abrir mais a mente.

Apesar disso, as reuniões mundiais não aconteciam no hotel quando se tratava de Riad, mas sim no Centro de Conferência Internacional Rei Abdul Aziz, que ficava literalmente ao lado do hotel. Não era apenas a reunião que incomodava o saudita. O hotel era uma grande referência, servia para encontros entre chefes de Estado e até mesmo para eventos, desde palestras até casamentos, pessoas importantes se hospedavam no Ritz. O hotel receberia pela primeira vez uma exposição das joias da coroa britânica, bem na data da reunião mundial, contando inclusive o colar dado à rainha pelo rei saudita Faisal em 1967 como o colar dado a ela pelo outro rei saudita Khalid em 1979.

Arábia Saudita não sabia que diabos deu na cabeça dos ingleses para ter a brilhante ideia de jumento de fazer uma exposição das joias da coroa britânica em seu território. Ele próprio tinha discutido com Inglaterra sobre isso, mas o europeu tinha insistido que seus chefes achavam uma excelente ideia até mesmo para fortalecer os laços entre os países. Isso só reforçava sua teoria que os europeus deveriam ter no mínimo caca de camelo na cabeça. Não era à toa que Israel volta e meia causava problemas, afinal, cria do Polônia não podia ser outra coisa.

Arábia respirou fundo e checou os últimos detalhes do dia. Tudo parecia estar ocorrendo bem e nenhum imprevisto tinha surgido. Satisfeito com o progresso, ele pôde ir para sua reunião por meio de chamada de vídeo com Emirados Árabes Unidos, um de seus aliados mais próximo.

Taiwan tinha colocado um hijab cor de rosa assim que o avião entrou no espaço aéreo saudita. Embora não houvesse mais a obrigação das estrangeiras usar o véu, ela preferia usar por uma questão de segurança, pelo menos até chegar ao hotel. As roupas que sempre usava eram longas, mas preferiu colocar uma meia-calça grossa e escura para evitar eventuais dores de cabeça.

Ainda faltava alguns dias para a reunião mundial, mas alguns países menores já estavam se deslocando para Riad. Era comum que alguns países custeassem uma estada maior para países mais pobres ou menores tivessem mais tempo para se preparar ou não houvesse imprevistos, fora que sairia mais barato. No caso do Arábia Saudita era para ter certeza de que todos iriam comparecer mesmo, afinal, países grandes e ricos podiam pagar uma passagem no mesmo dia em um jato particular, mas os que não tinham condições, teriam que se planejar.

A taiwanesa estava sozinha, o que era um fator preocupante, pois uma mulher desacompanhada em território saudita era um alvo muito fácil. Macau e Hong Kong ainda tinham algumas pendências antes de partir e ela não queria com China, o intitulado como seu irmão mais velho e super protetor. Coreia do Sul tinha dito que se encontraria com Coreia do Norte antes de partir também, ela poderia ir com eles, mas não queria atrapalhar um dos poucos momentos em que se encontravam. Já Japão estava com Alemanha e Itália e Vietnã mencionou algum problema que envolvia Laos, Camboja e um Tailândia de piripaque.

Quando pousou em solo saudita, Taiwan rapidamente foi atrás de sua bagagem, sempre olhando para os lados de forma atenta. Foi quando tirou as malas da esteira que alguém foi falar com ela. Era um rapaz de túnica vermelha, calça da mesma cor e um chapéu que parecia um baldinho de praia preto.

\- Taiwan?  
\- Oi Brunei. Você estava nesse voo também?  
\- Não, eu estava naquele ali. Você veio sozinha?  
\- Vim.  
\- Você não tem medo?! Aqui não é lugar para se andar sozinha.  
\- Eu sei. Eu falei com o Arábia e ele disse que iria mandar um motorista me buscar. E você, vai pegar um táxi?  
\- Sim. Tudo bem se eu for com você?  
\- Claro que não.

Assim que saíram da área de desembarque, foram abordados pelo motorista. Ambos entraram no carro e foram em direção ao hotel. Taiwan ficava mais aliviada sempre que cruzava as portas do hotel. Descobriu a cabeça e ela e Brunei foram à recepção depois de agradecer ao motorista.

\- Impressão minha ou esse hotel está muito cheio? – Perguntou a Taiwanesa.  
\- Eu também reparei.  
\- Moça, com licença. – Se dirigiu à recepcionista. – Nós dois viemos confirmar a nossa reserva.  
\- Certamente.  
\- Sabe porque o hotel está cheio?  
\- Asseguro que tenha a ver com a exposição. Posso ver seus documentos?  
\- Sim, claro. – Respondeu o bruneano entregando junto a companheira. – Pode nos informar que tipo de exposição?  
\- Ao que parece, serão as joias da coroa britânica.  
\- Sério?! – Exclamou Taiwan. – Isso vai ser muito legal! Eu sou louca para ver as joias de perto.  
\- O Inglaterra permitiu?  
\- Quando será?

Infelizmente a data coincidia com as da reunião mundial. Talvez pudessem ir quando acabasse, mas essas reuniões eram intermináveis e se resumiam ao América ter alguma ideia estúpida, Inglaterra implicar com América e brigar com França, Taiwan suspeitava que pudesse ter alguma tensão sexual reprimida pela nação de sobrancelhas grossas; Itália dormindo ou perguntando quando poderiam comer pasta, Alemanha tentando botar ordem em tudo sem sucesso, se bem que dessa vez Arábia assumia esse papel sempre que estavam na casa dele; Israel e Palestina brigando, Brasil caçando memes, China tentando empurrar um produto ou desenhando a Shinakitty, Argélia mandando França tomar naquele lugar, Egito tentando vender cerâmica, Coreia do Sul fazendo alguma idiotice, Grécia dormindo, Argentina sendo mandado calar a boca por Brasil, Uruguai, Chile, Paraguai e por mais meia América Latina, Dinamarca e Prússia bebendo, Grécia dormindo naquele tumulto, Emirados Árabes unidos fazendo uma transação que não tinha nada a ver, algum país da Oceania gritando que existia e outras bizarrices que faziam aquilo mais parecer uma feira do que uma reunião mundial.

\- Queria tanto ver a exposição. – Confessou Taiwan quando ambos estavam no elevador com as chaves dos quartos e suas malas.  
\- Talvez haja uma próxima vez. Somos nações, podemos viver por muito tempo. Haverá outras vezes.  
\- Isso se a gente não entrar para a história como Roma ou a mãe do Grécia antes.  
\- É, tem esse lado.  
\- E se a gente entrasse no salão e tentasse ver?  
\- Enlouqueceu?!  
\- Somos nações, temos privilégios, não? Por favor, Brunei. Só uma olhadinha. A gente olha e vai embora. Só isso.  
\- Está bem, mas só uma olhada.  
\- Obrigada!  
\- Mas antes não é melhor desfazermos as malas e comermos algo? Estou morrendo de fome.  
\- Claro. Quinze minutos e nos encontramos no restaurante?  
\- Está bem.

Enquanto isso, em outro corredor.

\- Anda Cook! Nós nem chegamos na metade.  
\- Você nem está prestando atenção aos números dos quartos, Marshall! Está tentando abrir qualquer um.  
\- Você está tentando descobrir o número dos neozelandeses!  
\- Claro, afinal nem todos aqui são independentes.  
\- Porque não quer. Eles já ofereceram independência tanto a você como ao Niue.  
\- Pelo menos eu tenho patrões legais!

Os dois amigos gritando no meio do corredor eram as personificações das Ilhas Marshall e Ilhas Cook. Marshall era um rapaz de cabelo loiro escuro arrepiado, pele avermelhada da Oceania e olhos castanhos, enquanto Cook possuía o mesmo tom de pele, mas seu cabelo era castanho e os olhos estranhamente azuis. Ambos usavam roupas compridas, diferente de suas vestes tradicionais ou das vestes praianas que usavam casualmente. 

Marshall era um país de fato, que ganhara independência dos Estados Unidos, embora isso tenha custado uma ilha inteira devido a testes nucleares feitos pelos americanos e transformaram a ilha em um atol. Já Cook possuía autonomia da Nova Zelândia, os gêmeos eram bem mais tranquilos de lidar. New, a Ilha Norte, o garoto de cabelo loiro escuro ou castanho, não se lembrava, cuidava de assuntos externos à Oceania, enquanto Zealand, a Ilha Sul, a garota de cabelo preto que mais lembrava a Alice de Alice Madness Returns, cuidava de assuntos internos e da Oceania. Ele não tinha o que reclamar dos dois.

Finalmente Marshall tinha encontrado o quarto. Cook ainda teria que andar muito para encontrar o seu, só não gostaria de ter que ficar muito longe do amigo. Marshall era um país pleno, como costumava dizer, embora não fosse ouvido pelos demais. Sempre que vinha às reuniões, Cook vinha junto e os gêmeos não reclamavam de trazê-lo ou a Niue e Tokelau.

A verdade era que Marshall gostava de quando Cook vinha, pois juntos podiam zoar por aí, colocar pilha nos outros, fazer um monte de besteiras e ninguém se lembrava deles mesmo, afinal, quem ligava para os países da Oceania? Tirando Zealand, claro.

Já com as malas desfeitas, ambos foram se encontrar no restaurante do hotel para almoçar, ou seria jantar? O fuso horário não ajudava muito. A cozinha do restaurante era internacional, mas Marshall não ficou surpreso por não encontrar nenhum de seus pratos no cardápio. Quase ninguém os conhecia e esse quase eram os países da Oceania. Acabou por pedir um prato com frango e Cook o imitou.

\- Ouvi dizer que vai ter uma exposição com as joias da rainha em um dos salões. – Comentou Cook.  
\- Mesmo? Está aberta ao público?  
\- Não.

Os dois se olharam de forma travessa antes de saírem do restaurante.  
~~Hetalia~~  
Brunei tinha se encontrado com Taiwan para o almoço. Ele notou que ela não usava mais o hijab ou a meia-calça de quando chegou. Notou também certo alívio no rosto da taiwanesa por ter se livrado de tais peças, a deixando mais radiante. Taiwan era bonita e seu sorriso irradiava por qualquer ambiente que passasse, não era à toa que China bancava o irmão mais velho super protetor. Uma pena que Japão não a notava.

\- Então, descobriu onde estão as joias? – Ela perguntou.  
\- Não, mas podemos pensar nelas depois? O que vai pedir?  
\- Pensei em pedir dumpling noodle. E você?  
\- Vou pedir satay.

Ambos fizeram seus pedidos e continuaram conversando. Brunei só faltou salivar quando os espetinhos de carne marinada com cebola, limão, coentro, cebolinha, cominho, açafrão e canela e cozidos na grelha foram postos à sua frente. Já Taiwan desfrutou de sua tradicional sopa de macarrão com carne.

Depois da refeição, ambos resolveram andar pelo hotel à procura da sala que faria a exposição. Alguns corredores tinham acesso restrito, mas nada que os impedissem de se esgueirar por eles e procurar abrir as portas fechadas. Ambos tiveram que parar e se esconder em uma das salas quando ouviram a voz de Arábia Saudita. Sorte que a porta estava destrancada.

\- Como assim você quer mudar todo o esquema de segurança?!  
\- Eu vi seu esquema e ele tem alguns problemas. – Era a voz de Inglaterra.  
\- Não há nada de errado com o meu esquema e você sabe disso. Só está irritado porque você mesmo não cuidou da segurança.  
\- São as joias da minha rainha, é claro que eu deveria cuidar delas!  
\- Você está no meu território, são as minhas regras que deve seguir.  
\- Arábia, sejamos razoáveis. Quem melhor para cuidar das joias da rainha do que o MI6?  
\- Diz logo que você não confia no meu pessoal porque suspeita que sejam terroristas.  
\- Essa é uma acusação grave! Está achando que eu tenho cara de América?!  
\- Pelo menos o América deixa as coisas claras devido a sua falta de noção. Aliás, com quem ele aprendeu essas coisas? – Inglaterra engoliu em seco. – Se quiser ficar com a segurança vai ter que assinar um termo, para formalizar que irá cuidar da segurança.  
\- Que assim seja.

Os dois saíram do corredor. Brunei e Taiwan se entreolharam curiosos ao mesmo tempo em que estavam aliviados por não serem pegos pelos dois. Mais algumas portas e eles encontraram a sala que seria usada para a exposição. Como Inglaterra e Arábia Saudita estavam brigando, quase não havia seguranças perto da sala.

Taiwan e Brunei não precisaram de muito para entrar na sala. Os expositores estavam cobertos com pesados panos escuros. Ao retirar um deles, uma das joias da coroa foi revelada.

\- De perto é ainda mais bonita. – Disse Taiwan. – Algum problema, Brunei?  
\- Nada não. Ouviu isso?

Os dois se esgueiraram entre os mostruários para descobrir a origem do som. Eles encontraram dois caras que claramente não eram de lá olhando algumas joias.

\- Quanto acha que isso vale?  
\- Provavelmente muito dinheiro. O que você faria se pudesse vender uma dessas?  
\- Investiria em pesquisas para reverter os efeitos da radiação. Se conseguir reverter os efeitos de Bikini, isso pode ser um grande passo para a humanidade.  
\- Mas aí perderia sua quase imunidade a radiação nuclear. Os efeitos não são praticamente irreversíveis?  
\- Esperança é a última que morre. E você? Iria se tornar independente?  
\- Não, eu gosto da vida de autônomo em livre associação. Niue que poderia deixar de ser autônomo se cuidar e Tokelau finalmente poderia declarar sua independência.  
\- Mas com a independência você poderia fazer parte da ONU e vir às reuniões mundiais.  
\- Ficou louco? E aturar aquele bando de doido fora o povo de nariz em pé do norte?! Nem pensar!  
\- Como sempre vai me deixar sozinho nessas reuniões.  
\- Eu sempre vou vir para a gente zoar, mas participar não mesmo.

Brunei suspirou aliviado a dupla em questão era apenas dois países que também só estavam admirando a exposição de forma clandestina como eles. Ele não se lembrava de tê-los visto, ou pelo menos o que dizia participar das reuniões mundiais. 

Já Taiwan já fanficava em sua cabeça qual seria a história entre os dois. Ela nem percebeu quando se aproximou mais e derrubou um mostruário. Ela e Brunei tiveram que fazer um malabarismo doido para impedir o mostruário de cair no chão. Conseguiram, mas acabaram chamando a atenção dos dois.

\- Vocês dois vieram ver a exposição também? – Perguntou o único loiro no recinto.  
\- Sim! – Respondeu a taiwanesa. – Com a exposição nos mesmos dias da reunião mundial, nem daria tempo de ver.  
\- A gente veio mais pela aventura. – Disse o outro.  
\- Eu lembro de vocês nas reuniões passadas. Você é a irmã do China, não?  
\- Taiwan.  
\- Isso! E você?  
\- Brunei. Desculpa, mas quem seria você mesmo?  
\- Ilhas Marshall e esse é Ilhas Cook. Somos da Oceania.  
\- Que por sinal é mais que Austrália e Nova Zelândia.  
\- Também tem Samoa, Tonga, Fiji....  
\- Fiji eu conheço! – Exclamou o bruneano. – Ela é um paraíso fiscal.  
\- Eu também.  
\- Sério?!  
\- Ô Marshall, você se vira sem mim? – Perguntou o cookiano. – Eu vou usar o banheiro do quarto e já volto.  
\- Por que não usa o daqui?  
\- Porque eu vou dar um cagão e não vou cagar no banheiro de área comum.

Com isso, Ilhas Cook saiu quase correndo da sala. Os três aproveitaram para ver um pouco mais das joias e conversar um pouco quando de repente as luzes se apagaram. Eles ouviram um baque e barulhos de passos e algo se abrindo e resolveram se esconder, mas como estava escuro acabaram derrubando algumas coisas e tropeçando nas caixas. Aos trancos e barrancos, Brunei, Ilhas Marshall e Taiwan conseguiram sair da sala. 

Mal saíram da sala e os três bateram em alguma coisa no corredor. O gerador de emergência ascendeu as luzes, os permitindo ver com quem colidiram. O sangue dos três gelou quando viram que era o Arábia Saudita.

\- O que vocês três fazem aqui?  
\- Nós.... – Começou Brunei.  
\- Quero nem saber, vão continuar aqui.

A segurança não demorou a aparecer e logo entraram na sala. O chefe constatou o que Arábia temia, as joias foram roubadas bem debaixo de seu nariz. Não bastando isso, ainda havia o enfeite de cabelo de Taiwan e o chapéu de Brunei na cena e como estavam com Marshall, não era de se esperar que estivessem juntos. Os três foram levados até a sala da segurança para serem revistados. Uma equipe ficou de revistar o local e outra de revistar os quartos. 

\- O que descobriram?  
\- Nada nos três.  
\- Nada nos quartos, mas seria bom mandarem limpar o corredor do quarto do terceiro suspeito. Há fezes para todo lado.  
\- Fezes?! O que aconteceu?  
\- Eu fui investigar e parece que um dos hóspedes teve dor de barriga durante o apagão. Eu segui o rastro e encontrei o hóspede. Eu não gostaria de ser a camareira, senhor.  
\- O que faremos com os três que apreendemos?  
\- Liberem-nos.  
\- Mas senhor, não pode estar falando sério.  
\- Faça o que eu falei. Libere os três, mas quero alguém de olho neles. Nossa prioridade é descobrir onde estão as joias, mas não quero alvoroço. Precisamos manter a investigação em sigilo.

Enquanto Arábia cuidava do caso, Brunei, Taiwan e Marshall estavam em uma sala, apenas aguardando seus destinos.

\- O que acha que eles vão fazer com a gente? – Perguntou Marshall.  
\- Com certeza isso é tudo um mal-entendido. – Disse Taiwan. – Não é como se a gente fosse para a prisão.  
\- Mas as joias eram da coroa britânica. – Pontuou Brunei. – Se o Arábia não nos matar, com certeza o Inglaterra vai.  
\- Isso quer dizer que o Inglaterra pode retaliar a gente?  
\- Ai minha economia!  
\- A gente vai morrer!  
\- Eu vou quebrar e ter voltar a morar com o China!  
\- Eu não sobrevivi a bombas dez vezes mais fortes que Hiroshima e Nagazaki para isso!  
\- Como é que é isso aí?! – Brunei estava estático.

Taiwan e Marshall estavam surtando e bolando várias teorias conspiratórias e planos malucos para salvarem suas economias ou até mesmo recrutando possíveis aliados para uma guerra. Quando um guarda apareceu para vê-los, os dois se jogaram nas pernas dele implorando uma coisa mais absurda que a outra, mas nem o guarda e nem Brunei entendiam marshallês ou mandarim.

O guarda apenas avisou que eles tinham sido liberados, mas estava claro que eles eram os principais suspeitos da investigação. Por sugestão do bruneano, eles decidiram ir para o quarto de Marshall para traçar um plano. O corredor do quarto estava mesmo cheio de fezes para todo lado.

\- Isso é muito nojento. – Disse Taiwan.  
\- Caramba! Cook não estava brincando quando disse que a coisa estava feia.  
\- Eu estou até com pena das faxineiras. – Disse Brunei.

Já no quarto, cada um se sentou em uma parte da cama. Uma coisa era fato: as joias tinham desaparecido e eles eram suspeitos de roubá-las. Eles precisavam pensar e traçar um plano para provar sua inocência.

\- Conhecendo o Arábia, ele não vai tornar a investigação pública, pelo menos por enquanto. – Comentou o bruneano. – Até porque um escândalo como esse pode atrapalhar as investigações.  
\- Precisamos voltar à cena do crime e procurar pistas. – Pontuou a taiwanesa. – Mas eu duvido que vá ser fácil. Deve estar cheia de seguranças.  
\- A pergunta é, como é que alguém conseguiu entrar naquele escuro e pegar tudo tão rápido? – Perguntou o marshallês. – Quando eu entrei com o Cook, o Inglaterra estava brigando com o Arábia por conta da segurança e pedindo para ele retirar os seguranças para conversarem sobre isso.  
\- Isso aconteceu com a gente também, lembra, Brunei? Foi assim que conseguimos entrar.  
\- Sim. Será que mais alguém ouviu?  
\- Bem, escutamos um baque e não foi da porta. – Tornou a dizer o oceânico. – Ela é de madeira, o que escutamos era diferente.

Ouviram alguém bater na porta. Era Cook. Mal o cookianense entrou e correu para o banheiro e se trancou lá.

\- Sério, Cook?  
\- É que eu entupi o meu banheiro e estão limpando o meu quarto.  
\- E agora você tem que inutilizar o meu também. A gente está no meio de uma reunião.  
\- Para que?

Os três se entreolharam, mas Marshall acabou por contar.

\- As joias foram roubadas e nós três somos os principais suspeitos.  
\- O QUE?! É só eu sair vocês se divertem sem mim?!  
\- Sinceramente, a situação não é boa. – Disse o bruneano. – Se não vai nos ajudar....  
\- Claro que eu vou! Afinal, para que alguém iria querer essas joias? Recordação?  
\- Talvez possa vender para algum colecionador no mercado negro ou algo assim. Ou cortar algumas e vender em casas de penhores. Isso é bem comum em roubo de joias e as da coroa britânica são artefatos históricos.  
\- Então tudo que a gente tem que fazer é procurar nas casas de penhores e no mercado negro. – Comemorou Taiwan. – Mas como vamos saber onde ficam essas casas de penhores?  
\- Internet. – Disseram ambos os oceânicos em conjunto.

Os suspeitos não tinham tempo a perder. Eles começaram a trabalhar, afinal, suas cabeças dependiam disso.

Enquanto isso, Arábia Saudita tinha acabado de sair de uma discussão acalorada com Inglaterra. Agora ele precisava encontrar as joias e os culpados a todo custo. A cena ainda estava sendo processada e ele ainda tinha que levar em conta os depoimentos de Brunei, Taiwan e Ilhas Marshall.

\- Senhor.  
\- Me dê boas notícias.  
\- Descobrimos que os suspeitos estão planejando vender as joias em lojas de penhores e no mercado negro.  
\- Como sabem disso?  
\- Grampeamos seus computadores e celulares. Eles pesquisaram algo como “lojas de penhores em Riad”, “onde fica o mercado negro de Riad” e “venda de joias no mercado negro”.  
\- Isso na aba anônima?  
\- Não, na normal mesmo.  
\- Puta merda. Manda alguém para ficar de olho neles. Não perca esses três de vista.

Brunei ficou de encontrar Taiwan e Ilhas Marshall no lobby. Os três se separaram para se vestir e se misturar à multidão, sem parecerem muito turistas. Ilhas Cook ficaria morando no banheiro do colega oceânico por algum tempo e depois falaria com os gêmeos neozelandeses. No que eles poderiam ajudar, ele não tinha a mínima ideia. Assim que os outros dois apareceram devidamente vestidos, eles pegaram um carro e foram a uma loja de joias que as comprava também.

\- Como a gente vai fazer isso? – Perguntou Marshall.  
\- Usando as habilidades de mestre joalheiro do Brunei.  
\- Que habilidades, Taiwan?  
\- Você é um sultanato, deve conhecer tudo do bom e do melhor. Eu já estive na sua casa e o piso de mármore é belíssimo. Se há alguém que entende de luxo, é você.  
\- E você fala árabe muito bem.  
\- Está bem, mas Taiwan vem comigo. Se a gente for parado pela polícia da moral, pelo menos eu posso dizer que é você minha irmã. Já se vocês dois ficarem sozinhos, teremos sérios problemas.  
\- O que é isso?  
\- Então, alguns países islâmicos têm uma polícia especial que fiscaliza se a moral está sendo cumprida. Se as mulheres estão usando véu, se as pessoas estão vestidas devidamente, se há prostituição, se a dupla em questão não é um casal homossexual, até mesmo se um homem e uma mulher que não sejam parentes estiverem conversando, eles implicam e prendem. Infelizmente o território do Arábia é um desses.  
\- Que horror! Legalizaram meter o bedelho na vida dos outros.  
\- E eu achando que radiação era uma praga, mas agora eu vejo que prefiro outra bomba do que uma porra dessas.  
\- Você foi bombardeado também? Que nem o Japão?  
\- Longa história, mas é bem diferente.  
\- Podemos ouvir depois da missão. – Brunei voltou ao foco do que estavam fazendo.

Dito e feito, ele e Taiwan entraram na loja atrás de informações. Brunei tomou a dianteira nas perguntas e negociações o tempo todo, tanto que Taiwan não precisava falar. Eles se passaram por clientes, um casal de irmãos que precisava comprar joias específicas e apesar de lhes mostrarem as mais bonitas que haviam chegado, nenhuma delas era o que procuravam. Foram para outra loja, mas o resultado foi o mesmo. 

Os três rodaram todas as lojas de joias de Riad, parando também para o bruneano fazer as orações nos horários determinados, enquanto os outros dois só fingiam mesmo. Sempre que vinha a patrulha da moral, Brunei afirmava que Taiwan era sua irmã e Marshall era um amigo dele e que eram turistas de Brunei e um americano. No fim, eles voltaram ao hotel. Como estavam com fome, iriam para o restaurante, mas a possibilidade de alguém ouvir a conversa era grande. Então foram para o quarto do bruneano onde pediram comida.

\- Pelo menos agora sabemos que nenhuma das joias foi cortada e vendida. – Disse Taiwan. – Será que ainda estão no hotel?  
\- Provavelmente. – Afirmou Brunei. – Se há um comprador para elas, a troca deve ocorrer logo. Temos que descobrir quem pegou primeiro.  
\- Para isso a gente teria que voltar à cena do crime ou ler os arquivos do Arábia. – Pontuou Marshall.  
\- Isso é suicídio, mas acho que podemos arriscar procurar pistas na sala. Agora, como vamos passar pelos guardas?  
\- A gente pode bater na cabeça de todo mundo e desacordar.  
\- Ou usar algum gás do sono ou gás de pimenta. – Sugeriu a única garota do trio.  
\- E onde a gente vai conseguir isso por aqui?!  
\- Eu acho que vai ficar para amanhã. A gente ainda precisa criar um gás.  
\- E aí podemos soltar durante à noite e amarrar os guardas, algo assim.  
\- E vamos nos camuflar também. Não podemos ser reconhecidos.  
\- Talvez usar um produto de limpeza forte.  
\- Tipo um clorofórmio caseiro.  
\- E temos que cobrir as cabeças também. Não podemos inalar o produto.  
\- Gente, tem certeza de que estamos tentando entrar na sala e não planejando um ataque bioterrorista? – Perguntou o bruneano chocado.  
\- Tem alguma ideia?  
\- Que tal criarmos uma distração? Um de nós iria distrair os guardas e assim entraríamos.  
\- Ou podemos pedir para o Cook distrair os guardas. Cook é tão doido que já fez metade os países da Oceania surfar em um dos vulcões dele.  
\- QUE?!  
\- Isso é possível? – Perguntou a taiwanesa.  
\- Nós somos países temos uma constituição diferente dos humanos. Demoramos mais a ficarmos bêbados do que eles, por exemplo. Na Oceania, nós enfrentamos constantes desastres naturais por anos. Furacões, maremotos, terremotos, vulcões, vulcões subaquáticos, fauna silvestre.... Nossa capacidade de adaptação é maior que a dos outros países. A gente brinca que na Oceania ou você sobrevive ou morre.  
\- Mas vocês se adaptam a ponto de surfarem em um vulcão?!  
\- Sim, afinal nossa resistência vê das nossas terras e dos nossos povos. Quanto mais resistirem melhor.  
\- Você disse algo sobre ser bombardeado mais cedo. – Lembrou Brunei. – O que houve?  
\- Depois da 2ª GM, as colônias foram divididas entre os aliados e até mesmo o América, o Austrália e Nova Zelândia entraram no bolo, tanto que Cook é território autônomo dos gêmeos enquanto Tokelau é uma região administrativa deles.. É claro que hoje a gente usa Território Ultramarino, que é um nome bonito para Colônia Gourmetizada.  
\- Isso ainda existe?  
\- Infelizmente. Polinésia Francesa e Wallis e Futuna são territórios ultramarinos franceses, diferente da Samoa Americana que é território não incorporado do América. Tudo isso para dizer têm status de colônias sem chamar de colônias. Não é por acaso que as conquistas por independência tanto da África quanto da Oceania são recentes.  
\- Quando você se tornou independente?  
\- Em 1986.  
\- Nossa, é perto do meu! – Exclamou Brunei. – Eu deixei de ser um protetorado britânico em 1984.  
\- E eu aqui lutando para sair da sombra do China e para os outros me reconhecerem como um país. Eu tive que deixar a minha cadeira na ONU para ele entrar.  
\- Que absurdo!  
\- Mas você vem às reuniões mundiais.  
\- Sim, eu venho, mas não tenho independência total como vocês. Eu tenho governo próprio e não dependo do China economicamente, mas politicamente ainda é complicado. O chefe dele me vê como uma província rebelde.  
\- Eu espero que consiga sua completa independência logo e entre para o time também.  
\- A gente demorou muito para conseguir a nossa, então entendemos isso.  
\- Obrigada.  
\- Onde eu estava? Ah sim, na divisão da Oceania após a 2ª GM. O América acabou ficando comigo, Guam, Palau, a Moa que é a Samoa Americana e uma cambada. Acontece que ele queria realizar testes em uma das ilhas, a Ilha do Bikini. Evacuamos os moradores para outras ilhas e aí começaram os testes. Foram mais de 60 bombas e armas nucleares.  
\- Como?  
\- Você permitiu?  
\- Meu chefe da época sim, afinal, éramos subordinados ao chefe dele. Bikini era uma ilha, virou um atol e a radiação que tem lá é muito maior que Chernobyl e que Fukushima, mesmo tendo se passado 60 anos. Ou são 70?  
\- Minha nossa!  
\- Meu Alá!  
\- A ilha não pode ser mais habitada e tudo que venha de lá é perigoso para consumo. Só que, lembram quando eu disse que nós da Oceania temos uma capacidade de adaptação maior que a dos outros países por estarmos acostumados com desastre naturais e animais perigosos?  
\- Sim.  
\- Por a radiação estar em um espaço físico meu, ela meio que faz parte de mim, como Chernobyl da Ucrânia. De alguma forma, eu me tornei quase imune a ela. Meu povo pode ser afetado por ela, mas eu não. É uma maldição.  
\- Isso é muito triste.  
\- Eu sinto muito. Não há algo que possa fazer?  
\- Eu só vou deixar de ser imune quando eliminar toda a radiação não só de Bikini como de locais próximos, principalmente no oceano. Se bem que o Cook está doido para me jogar em um reator para testar essa imunidade.  
\- Vocês não eram amigos?!  
\- Somos, só que a gente se zoa. Às vezes eu brinco que vou jogá-lo dentro de um vulcão para ver se derrete. E vocês, quais são suas histórias?  
\- Nada tão doido quanto a sua. Só alguns desentendimentos com China, mas nada.  
\- Bem, assim como você, eu também fui um espólio de guerra, só que virei um protetorado britânico até conseguir a minha independência. Ai caramba, olhem a hora!  
\- A gente se vê amanhã.  
\- Tchau, Brunei!

Os dois saíram do quarto deixando Brunei sozinho. Com toda a conversa que tiveram, tinham até esquecido que eram acusados de roubo. Era engraçado pensar que tal situação tinha juntado os três que não tinham nada em comum.

No dia seguinte, Taiwan apareceu com algumas burcas para esconder todos. Cook conseguiu atrair a atenção dos guardas jogando um carrinho de limpeza em um corredor próximo, dando tempo dos três entrarem na sala. Já na sala, eles tiraram as burcas e começaram a procurar por todo canto para encontrar qualquer pista. Eles não esperavam ser surpreendidos por alguém que iria dar mais uma olhada no local. Claro que tiveram que correr.

Foi uma confusão sem igual. Outros seguranças apareceram e correram atrás deles. Eles acabaram em outro corredor cheio de portas e entraram em uma delas. Os seguranças não sabiam onde tinham se metido, então entraram em outra porta. O trio saiu da sala que estava e foi para outra, da mesma forma fizeram os seguranças. Ambos os grupos se encontraram ao sair de suas respectivas salas e o trio deu meia volta, se separou e cada um entrou em uma porta diferente.

Depois disso as coisas fugiram de controle. Os seguranças perseguiam o trio, Taiwan perseguiu um dos seguranças, Marshall empurrou um carrinho de limpeza com Brunei dentro, um segurança perseguiu o carrinho de limpeza, Taiwan perseguiu Marshall, Brunei foi perseguido pelo carrinho de limpeza, segurança correu atrás de segurança, um segurança correu sozinho com Cook sentado em seus ombros e teve até um Chibitalia aleatório dançando com um prato de macarrão no meio do corredor. Se isso fosse um desenho, seria uma daquelas perseguições do Soccoby-Doo.

No final, o trio se reencontrou no meio do corredor e os seguranças se reencontraram logo atrás deles. Eles correram pelo corredor até encontrarem as escadas e descerem por elas até o lobby. Do lado de fora do hotel, um taxista ajudava seus passageiros a levar as malas para dentro. Claro que esbarraram nos recém-chegados e voou mala para todos os lados. Brunei e Marshall se levantaram e saíram correndo em direção à porta.

\- Taiwan?!  
\- China?! Macau?! Hong Kong?!  
\- Ô Taiwan, vem logo!  
\- Já estou indo!  
\- O que está acontecendo, aru?!  
\- Aquele é o Brunei? – Perguntou Macau.

Taiwan já tinha se levantado e corrido até a porta, deixando os três países e o taxista confusos no chão. A segurança veio logo depois, atrás deles. Para piorar, o Arábia Saudita estava com eles. Sem pensar nas consequências, o trio entrou táxi e o marshallês arrancou com tudo, fazendo o taxista xingar um monte e os três com a cabeça cheia de perguntas.

\- Puta que pariu! – Esbravejou o saudita.  
\- Eu não sei se acho muito legal ou WTF. – Comentou Hong Kong  
\- Arábia, o que está acontecendo, aru?!  
\- Longa história, me pergunte depois que eu puser as mãos naqueles três.  
\- Arábia!  
\- Depois, China! Já tem muita merda para apenas dois dias e eu ainda tenho que impedir aqueles três de cagarem a minha capital.

Arábia Saudita deixou os três sozinhos e confusos para falar ao telefone. Quando o caso não podia ficar mais louco, ele piorava. Ele precisava colocar as mãos naqueles três antes que a situação ficasse ainda pior.

O trio dirigia pelas ruas de Riad sem saber para onde ir, já que nunca tinham explorado a cidade. Uma coisa é você pegar um táxi para ir do ponto A até o ponto B, outra é você roubar um em uma cidade desconhecida e sem ter qualquer ponto de referência. Claro que o fator carros de polícia os perseguindo em alta velocidade também não ajudava.

\- O que a gente faz?! – Perguntou Brunei.  
\- Eu não sei!  
\- Pé na tábua, Marshall! Eu não quero ir para a cadeia! – Mandou Taiwan.  
\- Estou tentando! Quer pegar o volante?!  
\- Quero!

Os dois trocaram de lugar com o carro em movimento, e Taiwan assumiu o volante. A taiwanesa pilotava como se estivesse conduzindo um carro de Fórmula 1, só que com curvas mais arriscadas e gente passando na rua.

\- Onde aprendeu a pilotar assim?!  
\- É que o Japão é fã de corrida. Eu vi tantas corridas que achei que poderia fazer igual.  
\- Taiwan, só mantém a gente vivo, pelo amor de Alá!

Apesar das façanhas, das curvas perigosas e de proporcionarem a maior perseguição que Riad já viu, os três acabaram sendo pegos e levados de volta ao hotel. Arábia Saudita andava pelos corredores extremamente furioso com China, Macau e Hong Kong atrás querendo respostas.

\- Arábia, o que está acontecendo?!  
\- Já disse que é uma longa história.  
\- Mas eu exijo saber, aru! É a minha irmã quem está naquela sala com Brunei e aquele cara.  
\- Eu vou permitir que vocês entrem para me assistir dar um esporro naqueles três e também porque eu não quero que a informação saia dali. Só me prometam uma coisa.  
\- O que?  
\- Que não vão tocar ou falar com aqueles três, vocês vão ficar perto da porta e quietos.  
\- Mas...!  
\- É isso ou o lado de fora.

China teve que concordar, caso contrário iria sobrar para ele também e tanto ele quanto Macau e Hong Kong precisavam saber o que tinha acontecido. Arábia entrou na sala de segurança acompanhado dos três asiáticos e ainda lançou um olhar duro para os acompanhantes não interferirem antes de se voltar aos suspeitos. Na sala estavam os três suspeitos sentados em frente a uma mesa junto com Cook.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que faço com vocês. Se eu mato, se os esfolo vivos e mato depois, se os esfolo e depois jogo no deserto ou se os afogo no Mar Vermelho ou no Golfo Pérsico. Vocês têm noção da encrenca em que se meteram?!  
\- A gente pode explicar! – Exclamou Brunei.  
\- Não foi nossa culpa. – Disse Taiwan.  
\- Só queríamos provar a nossa inocência. – Falou Marshall.  
\- Eu nem estava lá! – Defendeu-se Cook.  
\- Do que eles estão falando? – Perguntou Macau.  
\- Arábia, já não está na hora de explicar o que está acontecendo, aru?  
\- O que está acontecendo é que esses três são suspeitos de roubar as joias da coroa britânica e aquele ali veio junto com o loiro.  
\- Isso não é verdade! – Exclamou.  
\- O que? As joias foram roubadas? – Hong Kong estava surpreso.  
\- Se acalme, eu sei que não foram esses três.  
\- SABE?! – Perguntaram todos em uníssono e surpresos.  
\- Claro que sei! Se fossem eles, seriam os piores ladrões do mundo! Quem pesquisa sobre venda de joias no mercado negro no mesmo dia em que as joias foram roubadas e sem usar a aba anônima?!  
\- Puta merda, vocês fizeram isso? – Perguntou Cook.  
\- Queríamos ver se as joias não foram vendidas. – Contou Brunei.  
\- Se você sabe que somos inocentes, então por que seus homens estão sempre atrás da gente? – Questionou Taiwan.  
\- Para ter certeza que vocês não vão se meter em mais problemas, mas pelo visto não adiantou.  
\- Não era melhor ter falado com eles desde o início? – Perguntou Macau.  
\- Essa investigação é sigilosa, se eles sendo considerados suspeitos já estão dando trabalho, imagine se soubessem que eu sei que são inocentes.  
\- Só eu que estou perdido aqui? – Perguntou Marshall. – Porque eu já não entendi mais nada.  
\- Eu estou usando o fato de vocês serem suspeitos como bode expiatório para pegar o verdadeiro culpado.  
\- QUE?!  
\- Só não imaginava que iriam roubar um táxi para brincar daquele videogame maldito do América.  
\- Está falando de GTA? – Perguntou Hong Kong. – Espere aí, vocês dirigiram pela idade em alta velocidade em uma perseguição irada com polícia e tudo atrás?!  
\- E sem mim?! – Lamentou Cook.  
\- O que vai acontecer agora, aru?  
\- Eu vou deixar os três detidos até segunda ordem.  
\- Mas a gente é inocente! – Reclamou a taiwanesa.  
\- Eu sei, mas eu preciso que continuem como bodes expiatórios durante a investigação. Por isso, vão ficar confinados no hotel com dois guardas cada de olho em vocês. Inclusive no agregado.  
\- Qual é!  
\- Mas....  
\- Tem alguma ideia de quem tenha feito isso? – Tornou a perguntar o macaense.  
\- Talvez, mas quem roubou as joias é um profissional. Se ele continuar pensando que os três ainda são fortemente investigados....  
\- Talvez ele se descuide e possamos pegá-lo.  
\- Exato. Por isso dois guardas cada, mas ajam como se fosse culpados de tudo. Tentem enganar os guardas, essas coisas.  
\- Nossa especialidade. – Disse Marshall trocando um olhar travesso com Cook.  
\- Quem sabe a gente pode roubar um helicóptero dessa vez.  
\- Não me façam me arrepender de não trancar vocês dois em seus quartos.  
\- E o taxista? – Perguntou Brunei. – Ele ainda está bravo?  
\- Paguei uma quantia considerável pelo transtorno e vocês não vão perder nenhum membro. Até porque isso não funciona com países. Eu espero que não roubem mais nenhum veículo.

Arábia saiu da sala, deixando todos sozinhos, pelo menos para conversarem.

\- Taiwan, você está bem, aru?  
\- Claro, ainda mais agora que o Arábia sabe que não fomos nós.  
\- Como vocês acabaram nessa confusão? – Macau estava cheio de perguntas.  
\- A gente só queria ver a exposição. – Confessou Brunei.  
\- Como não ia dar tempo, nós decidimos espiar.  
\- Por isso que eu falo que precisa tomar cuidado as a influências, aru.  
\- Influências?!  
\- Sim! Fica querendo fazer novos amigos sem saber se são confiáveis e....  
\- E o caralho! – Exclamou o marshallês chamando a atenção de todos. – Nem adianta nos acusar de influência porque nos conhecemos na sala da exposição.  
\- E eu nem fiquei muito tempo por causa de uma bela diarreia. – Defendeu-se Cook. – Marshall e eu não conseguimos influenciar ninguém da nossa área, imagina um país mais avançado.  
\- E fui eu quem tive a ideia de entrar na sala escondido e convenci o Brunei a vir comigo. Ele só veio para evitar que eu tivesse problemas, então é bom ver como fala dos meus amigos ou então eu juro que faço um doujin seu com o Mongólia!

A cara do China foi ao chão enquanto Macau se abanava com o leque por puro nervosismo e Hong Kong mantinha a cara de paisagem, mas por dentro só faltava tocar Turn Down For What.

\- Quem são esses dois mesmo? – Perguntou o hoconguês.  
\- Ilhas Marshall e Ilhas Cook, meus novos amigos.  
\- O Marshall é o nosso Home Radioativo.  
\- E o Cook é o equivalente a um velho de 40 anos que mora com a mãe e não procura emprego.  
\- Também não precisa esculachar!  
\- O Niue eu até entendo, ele é uma ilha e se ferrou por causa de um tufão, já você se gaba de ter 8 ilhas vulcânicas e não larga a autonomia de Nova Zelândia.  
\- Claro, são os melhores patrões que eu já tive!  
\- Nova Zelândia?  
\- Eles são da Oceania, Hong.  
\- Tem mais países na Oceania?  
\- Tem. – Voltou a dizer o Marshallês. – Tem a Fiji que também é um paraíso fiscal, tem Nauru, tem a Sam que é a Samoa, a Moa que é a Samoa Americana, tem o Palau que trocou de metrópole várias vezes....  
\- Tem a Kiribati que tem território nos quatro cantos do mundo e bate na gente, tem Tonga a terra do besuntado, tem a Vanuatu, a Timor Leste, Ilhas Salomão, Niue, Tokelau, Tuvalu....  
\- Papua-Nova Guiné, Marianas Setentrionais, Polinésia Francesa, Nova Caledônia, Estados Federados da Micronésia, Guam, Wallis e Futuna e uma porrada de ilhas e atóis sob controle do América, do Inglaterra ou do França.  
\- Para variar.  
\- Prazer em conhecê-los. – Disse Macau educado.  
\- Meus pêsames. – Disse China.

Arábia Saudita tinha um problema a mais para se preocupar e sempre surgia um novo. Ele até recebeu uma ligação da Ilha Sul da Nova Zelândia exigindo saber que história era aquela. Como ela ficou sabendo, ele não sabia, mas suspeitava dos oceânicos. Parecia que os problemas só aumentavam. Inglaterra queria fazer parte da investigação, coisa que o Saudita negou veementemente. Não confiava no inglês, na verdade não confiava em ninguém.

O Saudita foi para casa. Tentaria descansar um pouco e arejar a cabeça. Mal entrou em casa e se deparou com duas pessoas na sala. O homem parecia com ele, tirando os traços do rosto e uma cara mais apaziguadora, já a mulher tinha olhos castanhos e roupas elegantes em tons claros de azul.

\- Emirados Árabes Unidos, Qatar, é bom que tenham boas notícias.  
\- Pode ficar tranquilo Arábia. Eu consegui adiantar a exposição das joias para amanhã. – Contou o homem.  
\- Você ficou louco, Emirados?!  
\- Pense nisso como um acesso antecipado para os países. Diremos que encontramos as joias e iremos expô-las primeiro aos países.  
\- Já entendi o que você quer fazer, Emirados. Faremos isso.  
\- Emirados e eu iremos agregar o nosso pessoal ao seu. – Disse Qatar. – Vamos mostrar ao mundo que nós do Oriente Médio não somos idiotas.

No dia seguinte, a notícia que as joias haviam sido recuperadas correu pelo hotel, bem como a provação da inocência dos três suspeitos. Para comemorar o feito, haveria uma exposição antecipada para os países. Claro que a segurança foi aumentada, mas dessa vez, Arábia Saudita cuidaria da segurança inteira e nem adiantou Inglaterra discutir.

\- Arábia, isso é loucura! – Exclamou Inglaterra. – Vai fazer essa exposição para exibir estandes vazios?  
\- Não estarão vazios, pois eu encontrei as joias.  
\- Mesmo? Onde as encontrou?  
\- Em alguma lixeira por aí. Talvez seja alguma mensagem.  
\- Nós dois sabemos que as joias realmente não estarão nos estandes, então para que isso?  
\- Digamos que eu descobri quem é o culpado e isso é um pressuposto para trazê-lo até aqui.  
\- Quem?  
\- Ora, quem mais poderia ser senão a origem de todo o problema?  
\- Desconfia do Irã?  
\- Eu sou maluco de confiar nele?  
\- Nisso concordamos.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, a segurança estava reforçada. O salão cheio de nações, mas ainda assim muitas estavam em falta como Camarões e até mesmo América, afinal, ele era conhecido por chegar às reuniões no dia em que aconteceriam e esse tipo de coisa não interessava ao americano. Se Arábia dissesse que viu um OVNI sobrevoando Riad, ele viria correndo.

Taiwan, Brunei e Ilhas Marshall, acompanhados de Ilhas Cook, ficaram de boca aberta ao adentrarem no recinto. Tudo estava bem decorado e os expositores cobertos. Eles eram os convidados de honra da exposição e Cook, como belo agregado que era, acabou entrando no bolo.

\- Gostaria de me desculpar por ter suspeitado de vocês. Espero que aceitem minhas sinceras desculpas e aproveitem a exposição. Eu sei que queriam muito vê-la e a reunião mundial não deixaria.  
\- Obrigado, Arábia. – Disse Brunei. – Isso é passado.  
\- Fico feliz que isso tenha acabado. – Disse Taiwan.  
\- Eu também. – Afirmou Marshall.  
\- Então, vamos comemorar. – Cook estava entusiasmado. – Cadê o champanhe?  
\- Bebidas alcoólicas são proibidas no meu território.  
\- Tudo bem, a gente brinda com refrigerante mesmo.  
\- Com licença.

O saudita se afastou enquanto o grupo foi encontrando alguns amigos e formando um grupo maior. Brunei acabou agregando Malásia, Singapura e Filipinas ao grupo, Taiwan agregou China, Japão, Hong Kong, Macau, os gêmeos Coreia do Sul e Coreia do Norte, Vietnã e Tailândia, que trouxe Laos e Camboja de brinde. Já Marshall e Cook além de agregarem Austrália e os gêmeos Nova Zelândia, eles também agregaram Samoa, Samoa Americana, Palau, Kiribati e Vanuatu.

Finalmente chegou o famigerado discurso e os panos foram retirados. As joias estavam ali, intocadas. Brunei, Taiwan e Marshall eram os que estavam mais felizes e ao mesmo tempo eram os mais curiosos para saber como foram recuperadas. Já Inglaterra parecia totalmente surpreso.

\- Eu disse que as tinha recuperado. – Comentou Arábia com o inglês.  
\- Como?! Isso é alguma brincadeira, Arábia?!  
\- Esperava estandes vazios?  
\- Isso são réplicas, não são?  
\- Venha comigo.

Arábia pediu para que abrissem um dos estandes e em seguida chamou Brunei e alguns outros países que entendiam de joias para confirmarem se eram verdadeiras, da mesma forma que chamou um avaliador saudita e um britânico de confiança de ambas as famílias reais. Todos atestaram que eram verdadeiras. Deu-se início à exposição e todos puderam contemplar as joias e sua história. Os três suspeitos foram atrás do saudita.

\- O que estão achando da exposição?  
\- Magnífica. – Disse Brunei cordial.  
\- Eu achava que não conseguiríamos ver. – Disse Taiwan. – Obrigada.  
\- Só uma pergunta: como encontrou as joias? – Perguntou Marshall.  
\- Elas nunca estiveram sumidas.  
\- O que?!  
\- Vocês vão entender.... Olhem, já começou.

Havia um telão na sala e nele apareceu a imagem de forças especiais invadindo um dos quartos do hotel. Nele estavam Inglaterra e o tal do espião Howard, que Taiwan só reconheceu porque Hong Kong tinha falado dele algumas vezes. Para a surpresa de todos, eles estavam com as joias roubadas. Inglaterra e Howard ainda tentaram fugir, mas sem sucesso. Ainda no quarto, eles encontraram o equipamento debaixo da cama.

\- Por que isso não me surpreende mais? – Perguntou uma mulher elegante usando roupas verde-água que tinha surgido de deus sabe onde.  
\- Ora, Qatar, nada mais surpreende vindo de um europeu. – Disse outro homem que também tinha surgido do nada.  
\- Alguém me explica o que está acontecendo?! – Perguntou Marshall.  
\- Simples, eles roubaram as réplicas.  
\- Réplicas?!  
\- Quando Inglaterra começou a me perguntar detalhes do esquema de segurança e a querer implicar com ele, eu resolvi guardar as joias em segurança e colocar réplicas autênticas em seu lugar.  
\- Então as joias estavam com você o tempo todo?! – Questionou o bruneano.  
\- Não.  
\- Estavam comigo. – Disse o outro homem.  
\- Para a segurança delas, pedi que Emirados Árabes Unidos as guardasse para mim, pelo menos até descobrir o culpado.  
\- Vocês três derrubaram os estandes e foram pegos pelo Arábia quando tentavam sair. Mesmo que tivessem um integrante, alguém para desligar a energia, nós sabemos que Ilhas Cook tinha um álibi bem sólido.  
\- O roubo foi feito de forma profissional, coisa que um ladrão experiente ou um agente do serviço secreto poderia fazer. – Comentou Qatar. – A energia foi desligada algum tempo depois do Inglaterra e do Arábia se separarem.  
\- Inglaterra era o único que sabia que a sala estaria desprotegida por conta da retirada e troca dos seguranças. Isso tinha sido decidido ainda pouco naquele dia. Ele deve ter pedido para um de seus homens ou pagou alguém para desligar as luzes.  
\- Com isso, Howard entrou pela ventilação. Como Arábia e Emirados suspeitavam do Inglaterra e descobriram a ligação dele com Howard, eu mesma investiguei o quarto dele quando sai e encontrei o equipamento.  
\- Com a investigação de fato, mesmo vocês se tornando ainda mais culpados, as provas que tínhamos estavam apontando para o Irã, mas saíamos que não era. – Contou Emirados.  
\- Afinal, se fosse o Irã, ele teria deixado o Inglaterra de 4 pelas joias até agora. Ele teria o maior Aliado do América nas mãos.  
\- Mas por que o Inglaterra faria isso? – Perguntou Brunei.  
\- Por um poço petróleo, uma reserva de gás, uma mina de urânio.... Os ditos de primeiro mundo só querem algo para explorar.  
\- Mas nós não somos idiotas. – Tornou a dizer Qatar. – Se não mostrarmos quem tem o controle da região, esses sanguessugas europeus e americanos se aproveitam.  
\- Se nos dão licença, nós temos uma coletiva de imprensa para lidar.  
\- O que vai acontecer com Inglaterra?  
\- É problema do Escócia e do Gales.  
\- Hong Kong me disse que os irmãos dele são cruéis com ele.  
\- Que pensasse nisso antes que tentar armar uma briga entre mim e Irã.

Os três se retiraram, mas enquanto andava atraíam olhares que mostravam quem eram os patrões do Oriente Médio. 

\- Vamos brindar? – Perguntou Marshall.  
\- Brindar o que? – Tornou a perguntar Brunei.  
\- Aos novos amigos. – Propôs Taiwan.  
\- À novas aventuras. – Disse Marshall.  
\- À verdade. – Disse Brunei.  
\- E o mais importante, a não ter que ficar na prisão saudita. – Tornou o marshallês. – Afinal, onde será a próxima reunião?  
\- Ela será na sua casa, certo, Brunei?  
\- Puts, eu tinha me esquecido! Eu tenho que começar a planejar!  
\- Calma, a do Arábia nem começou ainda.  
\- Nem me fala que vai ser amanhã. Depois dessa confusão toda, eu só queria um descanso.  
\- Então vamos aproveitar o máximo que pudermos.

E assim fizeram. Os três não mais suspeitos aproveitaram a exposição ao máximo antes de irem aproveitar o que o hotel tinha a oferecer com seus grupos de amigos. A reunião poderia esperar até o dia seguinte e depois dela, quem sabe os países da Ásia e Oceania não passariam o dia todo no SPA do hotel depois da longa e estressante reunião mundial? De uma coisa os três sabiam, nas próximas reuniões deveriam abrir o olho não só com os inimigos, mas também com os imperialistas.


End file.
